


ZWM RJ

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [11]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Series: Only A Few Months [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 1





	ZWM RJ

" HE'S WHAT." Leslie didn't know about Damien's part of Hell that much, so you can imagine the wrath i had to face when she found out her boyfriend was going insane in the deepest pits. He wasn't even meant to go to Hell, as Damien said.

" Oh, well, it's nothing really just a.... A little visit? We can get him back! It'll just take a while... If we could just pull people out of Hell that would be easy, but we can't." I frowned and Leslie glared at me, no no, scowled. 

" How long will this take? He needs to get back in his body already!" She rubbed her forehead, her tone was more whiny than usual. I think it's odd how her moods can change so frequently, women are weird.

" Hm.... Well to get a person out of Hell to repossess their body we have to unlock his soul, knowing Terrance he's most likely going to be hard to unlock, so hm... A day or so?" I scratch my chin. " Damien will have to unlock it, he is from Hell anyways."

" If we can just pull someone from the afterlife so quickly why are you guys so scared of you dying?" Leslie has a very good point, but it's a miracle that Terrance went to Hell, he probably ate meat on a Friday or some blasphemy. Usually he would go to Purgatory or something, just our luck! That's why it was so troublesome when I found out he might have died, which he did. Good thing the doctor here is literal horse shit or he'd be in a hearse.

" Oh, I'm not going to Hell, Damien and his dad made sure of that, and unlike Hell, you can't come out of Purgatory or Heaven. Now, Damien, get up." I shake his shoulder. " Hey, DAMIEN WAKE UP! Blunt end of the stick! You fell asleep in a hospital, bloody Hell."

" I'm up Christ, I'll get to it, yeesh." Damien whined while he stretched out and went over to Terrence. He mumbled, not about Terrance he's just a tired baby who doesn't like sunlight.

My throat hurts.

\------

We need to go home, even Damien does, but he and Leslie are staying at my place, their houses are pretty far, especially Leslie's, all on the other side of Los Angeles, the dangerous part of it. I think Leslie will just sleep in Terrance's lab or something, Damien will go with me. 

I hate this situation, it's all my fault, my fault Terrance had to save me, my fault Leslie had to come here my fault Damien has to do difficult stuff.

I know this isn't the best time to mention it but, a man started running up to me. Again, still Stan Marsh. How underwhelming, he has a needle and stabs me with it. Damien pushes him back while Leslie helps me.

" Wait no- DON'T!!!" I hear behind my back, then a crack. A loud crack, the crack that means something is wrong. Leslie takes of one of her heels and chucks it straight at the man's eye. I don't know what's happening but she's stepping outside of a window, holding onto my hand.

" Leslie, we're on the 16th floor.... OH MY GOD, DAMIEN!!" I try to struggle out of her grip but I can't.

There lays my fiance, on the floor, dead again. How? His face is facing down, but his body is facing up. His neck was snapped. Stan next to him, Stan isn't doing well, the heel hit his eye and it's bleeding quite a bit.

Leslie take of her other heel before going completely out the window, she's fast and silent I can barely keep up. Her whole body is outside the window now, the ledge is about two feet out, so it isn't like she's dangling.  
" Quickly Phillip, come on." She hoisted me out of the window and on the ledge. I'm still holding her hand. " Move along the side care fully." No explanation either! I can't believe I'm listening to her either!

I'm feeling a bit drowsy, it's not due to lack of sleep though.  
" Leslie I don't feel well."  
She tilts her head at me, if I could tilt my head at myself I would. I don't know why, I just keeps getting more and more tired.

" I should've sucked it out, sorry... I know why you're drowsy, hat thing you were injected with, I think. You won't fall asleep- I!"

' You won't fall asleep' she said, right when I fell from the ledge, and her grip was lost.


End file.
